A variety of techniques have been used to evaluate the degree of cure in ink compositions. Such techniques include applying a solvent wipe to the surface of a cured film formed after depositing the ink composition. Visual inspection of the solvent wipe for removed material provides a qualitative measure of the degree of cure. Fourier-Transform Infrared Spectroscopy (FTIR) is another technique which may be used to quantitatively evaluate the degree of cure in the surface of the cured film via chemical fingerprints associated with the components of the uncured ink composition (e.g., carbon-carbon double bonds in unreacted monomers). Solvent extraction is another technique which may be used to quantitatively evaluate the degree of cure in the cured film. In this technique, the cured film is exposed to a solvent and the amount of material dissolved in the solvent measured and compared to that obtained from a fully cured film. Gas Chromatography/Mass Spectrometry (GC/MS) may be added to identify the dissolved material (e.g., unreacted monomers).